POTCO Guild Dictionary
Click here for the Character Dictionary, this is not an attempt to replace the character dictionary, but is another resource for wikia members Unlike the Character Dictionary the Guild Dictionary is a list of guilds where you link your guilds name to their page on the wiki or a website(if they have one).You can also write a brief summary of the guild! 'A' *Allies of Nautillus ~ Guildmaster: Roger Swordgrin. Co Guildmaster: Hookrackham. Other members: Jamie Wavepratt. Deleted. *American Domain ~ Guildmaster: Marc Cannonshot - King of America, and Hawaii. 'B' *Beckett's Elite ~ EITC guild led by Samuel Redbeard, as a spin off to the Co. Black Guard. Other officers include Johnny Coaleaston, Jeremiah Garland, Jack Bluehawk, and others. *Breasly Bunch ~ Guild led be John Breasly, now deleted. *Blue Scurvy Dogs~ Guild led by Kat Bluebonnet and Stpehen. Private but you may join if we know you. *Billy's Empire ~ Led by Billy Lockcutter; Deleted, (See United Legion for more details) *Brethren of Buccaneers~Led by Jack Wolfspain and Nathanial Lockshot. ARRR! True buccaneers only! 'C' *Co. Black Guard''' -- Head guild of the EITC. Maxed. Lead by Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard *Co. Sons of Liberty -- Dedicated to getting rid of EITC threat but not EITC themselves. Just needing them to be less threatening. Needs more people. Lead by Charles Crestsilver. *Caribbeanrebellion- Has a website and guild song. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rScqTO-zZVs This guild is for Prussians. It is also part of a alliance called The United Guilds of The Caribbean http://potcogermanygermanjamaica.wikia.com/wiki/POTCO_Prussia_and_Prussian_Jamaica_Wiki '''D *Devilz Rejectz ~ created by Matthew O'malley, still in existance with only two members: Tom Wildfitte (Inactive status) and one of O'malley's noob characters (unknown status) * Dutch Empire: see The tale of Jarod, Matthew, and Roger for a description, guild led by Jarod. Status: gone, may be a few in actives left but the inaccurate leaderboards say it's gone: unknown. Accomplishments: First Dutch Guild, First Pirate Kingdom, first Dutch Pirate Kingdom, defeated the Co. Under the rule of Diego, Jarod killed Diego, first guild to create a Dutch Uniform, which Jarod still has. Was going to be named Dutch Kingdom but that was rejected: second name was better, though. It fell after defeating the Co., and died honorably: it was never defeated, people just left because it had served its purpose, to take down the Co. This was almost the sole purpose for which he created the guild. Several attempts to rebuild it were tried, however failed: there was nothing quite like the original Dutch Empire. Active former members: Usman, Jarod, Will (Jarod's brother, User:Matthewpillagebane, Jack Hookwallace. Chris Mcmonk...., Pirate (inactive) Delta (inactive), Captain William 'E' *Elite Thievery Co.~ Eliza T. Creststeel's guild. *Emerald Co. - Great guild, GM named Dog (aka Canine), all the members above lvl 40. *Emerald Ravens ~ Guildmaster: Davy Swordskull. *Eternity Pirates- Guild lead by Hector 'F' *Francis Brigade~ Very elite militia, led by Francis Bluehawk. Arguably the most elite force in the Carribean ever. It isnt deleted, but Francis did quit the guild. 'G' *Gen. Of Peace ~ A peaceful guild, run by Lawrence Daggerpaine, and is stationed on Cortevos Server. 'H' *Hessian Jagers ~ A guild that came after the Francis Brigade after the GM of the Brigade quit. A German guild. Francis is NOT in this guild anymore. *The Order of the Hunters ~ a guild of dark voodoo practitioners and assassins hell bent on ruling the caribbean GM?; Stallion 'I' *Inculcator *Imperial Cossacks *INFERNO - A very strong, but controversial guild. It is one of the few multi-cultural guilds (Spanish, French, British, Irish, German, and more). It is lead by an inexperienced, but smart, guildmaster Ned Yellowbeard. INFERNO has taken the top of the leaderboards multiple times, and is known to never cheat by attacking gravediggers. One spark of controversy is INFERNO's high level minimum. The current level minimum is level 43. There are also players who hate INFERNO because of their rude behavior, but this is because of rule-breakers who join and then completely corrupt the guilds image, then leave. It turns out that INFERNO is really on the same side as everyone else, and they are open to a new relationship with anyone. Possibly even the EITC.Some people hate it because a high minimum level to join.THE LOOTERS have smashed INFERNO'S castle on March 17,2012 at 10:07 AM. 'J' *This section needs content 'K' # The King's Marines - A guild under the commad of 4th High Lord Johnny Coaleaston. 'L' *This section needs content 'M' *Matt's Militia. Co - Lead by King Matt of the Dark Eco Empire *Marauder's Militia ~ Lead by Simon Treasurehawk and Raymond. Christopher Seamorgan, Robert Cannonbreaker, and Raymond's Minion; are in charge of war affairs and are known as directors. It is a small guild with about 170 members. *Moon's Crew-A rebel pirate guild, led by Commander Bobby Moon. It has over 200 members and is a member of the Immortal Council Alliance. *Mandalore Fire - Needs content *McRaging- A Guild that is on the leaderboards no glitching always have fun never be mean The GM is Eric McRage. A VERY OLD, and good guild :) *Monster Voodoo~ Led by Jack Hothead (Inactive Guild) *Militia Of Fuego a guild formerly led by Nicholas Flamberge and Edgar Wildrat: has 27 people now and all are inactive save for Jarod's noob character. 'N' *North ~ Guild led by Zeke with his wife Keira Kinover. 'O' *Order of Nautillus - Guildmaster: Nicholas Nikolai other guild members on wiki: Jack Pistol and Victoria Wolfsbane. Home Server : Guines. Allies: North *O'malley Faction ~ original created by Matthew O'malley, now in control by him on one of his noob characters *O'fury's Court ~ Guildmaster - Tom O'fury. Check out our site at www.ofuryguilds.mmoguildsites.com. Great guild! Makes videos,site,forums,pve,pvp,svs, you name it we play it! *O U T L A W S A major guild with over four hundred people. The GM is Jarod. And, technically, Captain Roger. They share leadership: neither is co. GM, and are planning on going to war. They have almost fallen twice, but Jarod and Roger have always managed to save it. It went from fifty members, to four hundred in a month, and there have nearly no noobs (only a few max level, 14, basics: about three). Roger and Jarod are best friends, and often PvP, etc. They have known each other since Jarod was lvl 9, and Roger lvl 14. It was once saved by Roger and Jarod, and went from 299 members to 400 in three days. They recruit extremely fast, however, are not vigorous about it; they just have many major recruiters who (each) recruit as many as eight per day: it adds up. Have several YouTube videos. For all wondering: The guild is NOT dead. Here is what happened. One day, Jarod was leaving to go on vacation in Maui. He was going to make the guild president, Chris Mcmonk, GM while he was gone, who would later make Roger GM. However, Jarod FORGOT, unlike some people believe, and Chris thought it was because Jarod didn't trust him with the title. This is NOT true. He simply forgot. After that, Chris left, taking quite a few OUTLAWS with him, and formed a small guild called "Silent Honor", which went to war with us, but lost. The whole thing was ridiculous, really. Then, one of Roger's most loyal men, Slash, joined a guild called S H I V E R, and Roger did the same, taking many loyal members with him. When Jarod came back, he was greeted by chaos, which was later sorted out. Many of the men rejoined O U T L A W S, (Roger included) and Jarod and Roger straightened it out. Jarod is still waiting to confront Chris Mcmonk, and explain everything to him. The guild, once it reaches max, which will be in a few days, (wow, max in a month and a week: that may be a record) is preparing to go to war, not only with the Co., but many other guilds as well. If not for the "Mcmonkey Attack", it would have been maxed out long ago. Our guild land is the glitch behind Cuba, and our servers are Monada, Bequermo, and Hassigos. We are very particular about causing members to leave: expect a punishment if this happens. It is different now: Chirs is a friend again and left "Noob Honor" (xD) 'P' *Pieces of Me (web) ~ Simon Redskull's (tama63) Guild a guild which floats around 475 members *Pirate Fury Co GM : Basil Tackcrash, Guild with over 460 members *Padres Protectors - Guild lead by Billy Lockcutter; Deleted. 'Q' *This section needs content 'R' *Raven Militia ~ created by Matthew O'malley, deleted before the Raven Cove update went live 'S' *Skull's Marines ~ A once maxed member, fierce, guild made up of the ultimate soldiers, lead by Capt. Skull X Now it has 63 members the Marines are back! Trying to become a maxed guild again! *Spania~A large guild which is usually maxed or a few under 500 *Sweedish Empire *Shady Seas ~A some what small guild of follows, that are lead by Ryan a guild of 45-50 at the moment. 'T' * THE LOOTERS -A guild with 46 members.Guildmaster is Will Greasescarlett and Co GM Johnny.here are currently only 2 members who had broke the guild rules(You can read about that on thelooters.wetpaint.com). Has 4 enemy guilds and participates in "guild wars".Level 10 and higher only. ANY level may join!This is subject to change because we are getting a lot low levels.Created on January 2,2012. Named on January 20,2012.Its castle is at Kingshead. *The Co. Military: a guild led by Captain Roger. Jarod was also in it, as they were best friends then, too (they have been since meeting on February 5, 2008). Several former members are still active: nearly all are in O U T L A W S now: Jarod, Captain Roger, others *The Co. Empire ~ Guild with indecisive leadership. *TreasureHunter Inc~A guild which looks for rare loot *The British Knights ~ Guild Led By King John Breasly II of England and Matthew Blastshot *The Hero ~ Led by Ally, a very nice level 50 pirate. This guild is a mixture of jumpers and nice people in general. *The Black Palladins ~ created by Matthew O'Malley, was a remake of the original Black Palladins (deleted) led by Matthew Wildvane (inactive), Jane Fletcher (Inactive), and Peter Bluehawk (Active) *The Frenchies ~ Created on October 31, 2007. The first French privateering guild, created by Jack Swordmenace. Lasted for well over 2 years and had over 250 members until the guild was lost to a glitch in the game (228 of the members were permanently lost to a system error). Jack tried to rebuild it, but was unsuccessful. *Tortugan Militia ~ One of the most storied guilds ever *The Last Straw ~ Guild led by Davy Plunderflint; Deleted. *The Eco Warriors ~ Led by Keira Kinover-Mar, has (close to or is a little over) 50 members and wants to grow. Accepts all kinds of people, basic or unlimited, and any level. All are veterans unless shows great work and attitude/or your mastered (whichever comes first) 'U' *United Alliance: Led my Matthew Omalley (not that one), United Alliance is one of the oldest guilds. It has earned much respect. And was the original rival of Francis Brigade, before it was destroyed. *United Alliance: Somehow made a new one. Go figure. Still led by Matthew Omalley. *United Outlaws: Led by Johnny Lawless and a maxed out pirate guild that rules Antik *United Empire: Guild led by Benjamin Macmorgan. Deleted in late 2010. *United Legion: Guild led by Jeffrey Blasthawk and Billy Lockcutter *United Caribbean Army/Island Army(In game): Guild Led by Takeshidude.(Interesting how all the "U" guilds are a "United" something...) Official Site 'V' *This section needs content 'W' *Werewolves Rage ~ Led by Edgar Sharkskull, a new guild, so far about 70 members. *West Trade Union - Led by , Sadly we have 1 member ( me ) so i need anybody who wants to start something new to join, please. Unlike the EITC, we dont take Role-play over the top, NO wars, NO military, Trade and Privateer force. 'X' *This section needs content 'Y' *This section needs content 'Z' *Ziggy's Loyal Man', Is a guild with over 400 members under Ziggy Cardon. The Flag ship is The Black Cobra. Category:Factual Pages Category:Guilds Category:Directories